FA: Pool tables and secret makeout sessions
by falling into heaven
Summary: Because discretion never was their strongest point, and Stella's getting nosy...


I know, I know! It's been forever... I can explain! I have had coursework, mock exams and a damn job. Em knows what I'm talking about... So anyhow, I forced myself to sit through 'Epilogue'. *facepalm* Not good! Stella and Adam? WTF? Flack only mentioning Jess _once_? WTF?? And that tramp he was with in the bar? WT - you get the idea...

NCIS on the other hand... woweeee! Everyone watched 'Reunion' - especially the bathroom scene? I've watched it fourteen times. I can talk along... My faith in the writers is RESTORED!

So whoop for NCIS, and Steph (real life best friend who's signed up as DayDreamBelieverxox) who rocks. And shares my opinions on some ass from school... Hehe.

Review? Please? Even if just to talk about NCIS or CSI:NY!!

Anna :)

Disclaimer: I repeat... *facepalm*

* * *

_I'm not afraid to fall  
It means I climbed up high  
To fall is not to fail  
You fail when you don't try  
I'm not afraid to fall  
I might just learn to fly and  
I will spread these wings of mine_

* * *

Stella was waiting. With a glass of wine in one hand, her other drumming an imaptient staccato on the table, she waited. Mac impatiently slapped her wrist away from the table. "Stella, that is more annoying than you can understand."

She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, just waiting for Don, Angell and Danny to get here. I know there's something going on with Flack and Angell, I just need alcohol to help me find out what..."

Hawkes sat down, setting the tray of drinks down next to Adam. "They'll be here soon, Stella. You'll get your fun."

Lindsay chuckled. "You know you can be a little bit evil, Stell."

She shrugged. "Ah well. They'll get over it."

Mac took a long drink of his beer. He wasn't totally sure that Flack and Angell would be impressed about coming under Stella's scrutiny, but there was no way she'd let them off. Not without spilling what was going on, at any rate.

* * *

"Y'know, you're gonna hafta tell 'em sometime," Danny informed his best friends gravely. "People know somethin's up, and Stella... well, she's like a dog with a bone."

Angell rolled her eyes. "Leave her to me. Danny, you deal with Linds, and Don can deal with Mac, Hawkes and Adam."

"Uh... Hawkes knows." Her boyfriend admitted. "He knows how the flu gets passed, okay?!"

Danny chuckled at the meek look on Flack's face. He was well and truly whipped...

They pushed open the door, taking their usual seats with a quick greeting to the group. Hawkes passed them the drinks he'd pre-empted that they'd order. Angell took a swig of her beer, smiling into the bottle as Flack squeezed her hand under the table. She wasn't sure exactly why she wanted to keep their relationship quiet, just that she did. Maybe it was because it was unprofessional, that the basic rule was _don't _fall for your partner. But whatever, she had.

"If I ever see another frat party..." She groaned.

Lindsay glanced at her. "Oh yeah? How many asked for your number?"

"More than shoulda." Don growled, before quickly realising what he'd said. "I-um..."

"Hey, Angell - wanna shoot some pool?" Danny offered quickly, shrugging off his jacket.

She was still smirking at Flack's comment, so nodded. But as she followed Messer to the pool table, she frowned. "Wait... I can't play pool!"

Flack stood up. "I'll help."

Stella sat up a little straighter as the three detectives took up their spots at the table.

"I'll break." Danny sent the balls flying in different directions, pocketing a red.

Flack stood behind Angell, his breath tickling her ear as her back grazed against his chest. "So he's red, you're yellow."

She leaned forwards to play her shot, smiling as Don locked his arms round her, holding the cue with her. "So now what?" They hit a yellow ball, sending it straight into the hole. They played the first half of the game together, before Jess decided to play solo. Danny and Flack were amazed by how good she actually was - kicking Danny's ass with ease. When she finally straightened up, Flack rested a hand on her hip, pressed behind her. She turned to face him, holding the cue at her side, a grin playing at her lips.

"I thought you said you couldn't play pool!" He murmured, his face inches from hers.

"I lied..." She replied slowly.

"You shouldn't lie to me, Jess."

She held his gaze, leaning subconciously towards him until Danny cleared his throat.

"If you two really are trying to keep this thing under wraps, I'd say making out against the pool table in a cop bar is a bad idea..." He smirked.

Angell coughed, handing her cue to Flack. "Um... I'm gonna, uh... be back in a few."

Flack didn't bother speaking as he passed the cue to Danny and followed quickly.

* * *

The group of scientists watched the entire exchange with slack jaws. Angell and Flack were so...

Words were unable to describe it.

Though Stella made a good effort. "What the _hell _just happened? Did they just almost kiss? And head for the bathroom together?"

"They could just need the bathroom." Mac reasoned.

Adam snorted. "Yeah, that's funny..."

Lindsay looked curious. "I'm pretty light-footed, maybe I could-"

"Don't even think about it, Montana." Danny sighed, rejoining the group.

They all stared at him, other than Hawkes who smirked. Danny jutted his chin out defiantly, folding his arms across his chest. However, his eyes gave him away. His eyes were fearful as Stella stared him down. He wouldn't last. Not a chance.

"Messer..." She glared at him. "Spill."

"Y'can't make me!" He shot back childishly.

Adam groaned at the comment. Saying something like that was only going to make the fiery Greek more determined to discover the truth.

"Is that a challenge?" Stella sked, raising an eyebrow.

He gulped. "Nope."

Hawkes chuckled. "Sounded like one to me, Danno..."

Adam rose quickly. "I gotta take a leak, I'll let you guys fight some more..."

"Oh, ah-" Danny panicked, wondering whether Flack and Angell really _were _at the bathroom or not. He doubted it. But really, was it such a big deal if someone found out? "Never mind. Go ahead."

He shot his colleague a strange look, before disappearing down the corridoor.

* * *

Flack pressed his palm against Jess' waist, moulding to her curves. He kissed her neck lightly, his lips moving gently over her soft skin, noting the slight scent of sandlewood.

She felt herself melting under his touch, her skin tingling where he kissed her. A little breathlessly, she laid a hand on his cheek, pressing her lips to his firmly. His tongue probed her mouth gently, and she closed her eyes as they kissed. It was not a common event for Jessica Angell to truly fall for a man in such a way she felt completely and utterly powerless to resist. But in that moment, she knew her relationship with Flack had developed into that sort of situation.

A short throat clearing stopped them quickly. Adam was blushing furiously as Jess and Don sprang apart, avoiding eye contact. "I-"

"That," Flack told him firmly, "never happened, alright?"

Adam nodded quickly.

Jess allowed him a small smile before brushing past him to rejoin the others.

He glanced at the taller Detective. "Should I ask?"

Flack smirked. "No. And do not tell Bonasera, no matter how much she threatens you..."

Stella grinned as the pair sat down at the table, determinedly looking opposite directions. "Where've you two been? Causing trouble?"

"Causin' somethin' alright..." Danny muttered, avoiding the glare Flack shot his supposed 'best friend' across the table.

Angell ignored the jibe completely. "So, Stell... I've got a case on my desk with your name on it..."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" The CSI asked suspiciously.

"Scagnetti's on it at the moment but he's on vacation as of tomorrow. Young woman stabbed on her way home."

Hawkes grinned. "'S my case!"

"Great. We're on it with ya!" Stella smirked.

Flack leaned across to Hawkes. "Stock the car with food. She don't eat an' drive..."

Angell reached under the table for Don's hand, squeezing it lightly. He pulled away as his phone buzzed.

_You have 1 new text_

_From: Jess_

_I don't feel like sleeping tonight... Stay at mine?_

He chuckled.

"Somethin' funny?" Lindsay asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Flack shrugged. "Yeah. It is." He nudged Jess' leg by way of response.

She took it as a yes...

* * *

A/N: I've mentioned NCIS, haven't I? Well, can't stop raving about it. TivativaTIVA! I am grinning ear to ear, I swear to God...  
Okies, so back to my plot bunnies. As you may be able to tell from my evillness, this case may not go so well... CLIFFHANGER, whoop ^^ hehe. Hate mail welcomed. By the next one, you'll hate me more... Ciao!

Sarah here!! And I love you Anna *glomp* I needed to laugh more after I heard that one of my best friends was almost beaten to a pulp and my 40 year old neighbor has melanoma cancer. And that a teacher's daughter was killed by someone she worked with. It was a long day. Okay, now that I've made you all sad... please go read and review my stories? Please? Kisses~Sarah

A/N: Wow, you had a really sucky time. I'm sorry about your friend, neighbor and teacher's daughter. That really sucks. I hope your friend feels better soon!


End file.
